Deseos extraños
by Scarlet.Sight
Summary: Él es el ser más desvergonzado, sucio, promiscuo, pícaro, seductor ¿Envidia? ¿Celos? o tal vez ¿Amor? MiloxCamus


**Deseos excitantes**

Por

Scarlet Sight

--------------

**Capítulo 1**: Sensaciones

Advertencias: Yaoi con Lemón (Camus et Milo)

-----------------------------

Era uno de los primeros atardeceres del mes. Se encontraba sentado afuera de su Templo, observándolo, seguía con su mirada todo su trayecto a través de los templos, primero fue libra, luego virgo y finalmente, la casa del león dorado. El dueño salió a recibirle en la salida de la misma, como usualmente lo hacía cada martes desde hace casi siete meses, con un beso húmedo y apasionado, para después entrar y hacer lo que sólo las mentes pervertidas imaginan segundo tras segundo.

Se levantó de las escaleras y entró a sus aposentos, con cierta molestia que se le había hecho característica, desde hace algún tiempo luego que empezara a vigilarlo sigilosamente, no entendía el porqué, sólo se sentía incómodo sabiendo la clase de cosas que aquel hacía noche tras noche descaradamente. Aún no comprendía porque siempre terminaba así, si conocía la fama de aquel santo. Era el más promiscuo, sucio, descarado, sinvergüenza, pícaro y vividor entre todos. Y prueba de ello eran sus diversas relaciones diarias, podrían ser uno, dos o tres, y en sus mejores noches podrían encontrarse hasta cinco en su habitación. Lo odiaba.

Caminó hacia la cocina, mientras resoplaba, necesitaba un vaso de agua, sentía su garganta arder. Jamás hubiera creído que un caballero como Aioria, se prestara para ese tipo de servicios, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esos dos seguramente la estaban pasando muy bien. Si la fama del _escorpioncito_ era correcta, entonces se podía creer que ambos estaban recibiendo mucho placer, por lo menos, el artrópodo sí, ya que sabía lo muy satisfaciente que Aioria podía ser, no porque él hubiera tenido algo, pero recordaba claramente la vez que por error entró al templo de virgo buscando a Shaka y los encontró… en una situación muy ruborizante, al menos para él, que no imaginaba ver a dos personas sosteniendo ese tipo de relaciones, de _aquellas_ maneras.

Buscó en los anaqueles, cogió uno de los vasos y abriendo la llave de agua, llenó el recipiente con el refrescante y transparente líquido. Tomó lo suficiente como para calmar su sed y se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor. Hablando de Shaka ¿estaría al tanto del amistoso trato que su felino y Milo se tenían? Sería el colmo que lo supiera y no le importara, pero conociendo a la virgen, seguramente estaba dentro de su templo meditando, mientras en lo más profundo de su mente, creía devotamente en la fidelidad del león.

- '¡Estúpido! Sólo a ti se te ocurre meditar, en vez de ocuparte de tus asuntos, sabiendo que hay un cazador rondando este Santuario.'

Pero ¿Y si eran algo así como "amigos con derechos"? Esa terminología la había escuchado hace algún tiempo atrás, aunque no comprendía como era posible que si dos personas se querían, terminaran estando de acuerdo en darse la opción de tener relaciones con otros ¡era el colmo de las promiscuidades! O tal vez era algo bueno, pero era muy conservador para darse cuenta.

Volviendo al tema original, el punto es que ¿cómo cabía en la cabeza de una persona, no, de un santo, ser así? Se supone que tiene una misión, pero en vez de eso, se la pasa de cama en cama, de cuerpo en cuerpo ¡Qué poco compromiso¡Qué poco interés¡Inmoralidad!

Se levantó furioso de la silla y comenzó caminar por el templo sujetando el vaso con agua. Respiró hondamente y curiosamente, lanzó una pregunta al aire.

- "Pero¿Por qué me importa lo que él haga?"

Su mente quedó en blanco, mientras sentía la fría brisa de la noche en su frente y la respuesta llegó erizándolo completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura y sus labios por primera vez temblaron.

- "No, esto no puede ser. ¡Es absurdo¡A mí no me puede gustar Milo¿o sí?"

**-0-**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Milo. Desde aquel instante había tenido varios episodios de neurosis, había pasado de la negación eterna, a la aceptación incrédula, de la frustración, a la ira y a la depresión; era tal su volubilidad emocional que había preferido encerrarse en su habitación y no permitir que nadie le viera en ese estado, el cual de por si era demasiado extraño en él. Por desgracia, su enclaustramiento no podía ser para siempre y menos cuando llegó el aprendiz del carnero hasta su templo y tocó la puerta de su habitación un lunes en la mañana.

- "¿Quién es?" – Preguntó nerviosamente al escuchar que alguien desgraciadamente lo buscaba.

- "¿Camus¡Es Kiki!" – Respondió el pequeño de rojizos cabellos algo cansado por la larga caminada.

- "¡¿Qué deseas?!" – Preguntó, después de haber maldecido al de cabellos lilas por haberle mandado a su discípulo a robarle el tiempo.

- "El maestro Mu me pidió que viniera a decirte que este viernes, va a ver una reunión en la casa de Tauro…"

- "Es cierto, Aldebarán pronto cumplirá años. Está bien, gracias Kiki."

El pequeño se fue algo pensativo por los cambios de humor que había notado en la voz del caballero más frío de la orden. Mientras tanto, Camus dentro de su habitación se encontraba pensativo, tenía que ir a esa reunión, no es que Aldebarán fuese un gran amigo suyo, pero siempre que necesitaba ayuda de él, aquel se la brindaba sin ningún reproche, pero estaba lo otro; no había visto a Milo desde ya hacía unas semanas atrás y ahora seguro de sus sentimientos, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su cuerpo al verlo.

Lo pensó una vez más, se levantó de su lecho y se dirigió al baño, se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió de lo que vio; jamás hubiera creído verse así, tan inseguro, tan vulnerable ¡No! Ese no era él. Siempre había sido sereno y objetivo. Tenía una misión con Athena y no podía estar perdiendo su tiempo en trivialidades como esas. Volvería a ser lo que era, el caballero con la sangre más fría de la orden. Enterraría todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos e iría a esa reunión y todo sería como siempre. Sin ninguna anormalidad.

**-0-**

Ya el sol casi estaba oculto. Era hora de alistarse. Entró al baño de su habitación. El agua tibia caía sobre sus verdosos cabellos relajándolo. Los últimos días los había pasado reflexionando sobre todo lo que le parecía importante, su vida y sus sentimientos. Había optado por ir a esa supuesta reunión, sólo esperaba poder controlar cada emoción, cada reacción, nadie podía darse cuenta, aunque dudaba que algunos cayera en cuenta de algo, después de todo era él. Suficiente. Tomó la toalla. Secó su rostro y envolvió su cintura con ella. Se fue directamente a su armario. Sacó una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un pantalón negro. Estaba casi listo. Se secó un poco más su larga cabellera y la peinó apenas. Buscó una chaqueta que tenía guardada y se fue.

A medida que se acercaba al templo de Tauro, su corazón se aceleraba, aun cuando no lo deseara. Tenía que respirar hondo y todo estaría bien. En pocos minutos, había llegado. Caminó por todo el lugar, hasta que finalmente los encontró a todos discutiendo cosas triviales. Los saludo y no pudo evitar ver como Leo y Virgo parecían querer comerse con la mirada.

- 'Si supiera' – Pensó, mientras caminaba

Rápidamente encontró un lugar entre Shura, Saga y Mu, los cuales veían a los demás jugando domino. Conversaron de todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el Santuario últimamente; nuevos aspirantes a armaduras, entrenamientos de las Koree y demás. Cosas que en realidad no eran de su interés, pero al menos de esta manera podía actualizarse en cuanto a lo que había sucedido a su alrededor, mientras tenía sus episodios. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de algo. Alguien faltaba. Y ese alguien no podía ser más que él. Frunció el seño ligeramente. Él no se perdía de este tipo de reuniones. Además, cuando pasó por aquel templo, no escuchó a nadie. Extraño.

Al par de minutos, llegó, entusiasmado como siempre. Disculpándose por la tardanza y sonriendo como lo usual. No pudo evitar que su mirada se posara en ese par de ojos tan expresivos. Desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de que su pulso había aumentado ligeramente e iba en ascenso. Continuó la plática que llevaba con Mu hasta bien entrada la noche. La mayoría conversaban y, uno que otro, ya no recordaban ni el nombre. Le miró cuidadosamente. Se había pasado de copas, por así decirlo. Se levantó de su asiento ¿se iba? Sí, pero… por un momento casi se caía. Se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba. Se estaba despidiendo. Lo acompañó. No sabía de donde había sacado eso, sólo se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su templo y además, dando la excusa de que así podía irse a su templo también, ya que estaba muy cansado. Se despidieron y siguieron su camino.

Subieron los escalones completamente en silencio, apenas y escuchaban el sonido que hacían los grillos. El cielo estaba más que estrellado mostrando una hermosa y plateada luna llena que iluminaba su camino, pero a pesar de todo, hubo un momento en el que Milo perdió el equilibrio y se iba cuesta abajo, si no hubiera sido por el caballero de acuario que lo sostuvo fuertemente pasando uno de uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Lo atrajo hacia si quedando muy cerca del _escorpioncito_, el cual le dedicó una gran sonrisa después de haber pasado los primeros segundos de sorpresa, ruborizándolo ligeramente.

Siguieron su camino, ahora más pegados que antes; Milo le había pedido a su salvador que lo llevara así hasta su casa por si acaso. Milagrosamente, el pulso del acuariano se había mantenido normal a pesar del contacto que mantenía con "el alma de las fiestas" y no dejaba de agradecer a todos los dioses por ello. No comprendía en que demonios pensó cuando se propuso acompañarlo, supuso que su preocupación por aquel fue más fuerte que la de su propio bienestar, o tal vez su bienestar se encontraba amarrado al de su compañero, no estaba seguro de nada, sólo seguía pidiendo que todo saliera bien y no pasara nada que lo delatara.

Finalmente estaban llegando al templo del escorpión celeste, sólo faltaban unos pocos escalones.

- "Camus, gracias por acompañarme" – Decía, mientras el aludido lo iba conduciendo hasta su habitación.

- "¿Ah? Sí, No es nada." – Respondió, ligeramente sonrosado por la última palabra que aquel había pronunciado. –"De todas formas ya estaba algo cansado y deseaba retirarme a mi templo." – continuó, tratando de no levantar sospechas.

Apenas entraron a la habitación, Milo se separó del agarre del aguadero y dio un par de pasos al frente, mientras pasaba una mano por aquellos ondulados cabellos, de una manera muy atractiva, para un par de ojos aguamarina. A pesar de que tuviera una vida _social_ tan activa, era una sorpresa ver el estado en que el cuarto, del octavo guardián de Athena, se encontraba; estaba impecable, todo completamente en orden y nítido.

- "Bueno mejor me retiro, para que puedas dormir. Hasta mañana."

Justo cuando Camus estaba por irse, Milo giró sobre sí lentamente, mirando de una manera muy peculiar y con una sonrisa pícara al onceavo guardián. Algo no estaba del todo bien.

- "Cierto." – Dijo el escorpión, dejando la palabra en el aire.

Lo que continuó aterró al de lacios cabellos. Aquel se acercó lentamente y de una manera muy seductora hasta donde se encontraba él. Retrocedió justo cuando notó que el espacio entre él y ese, se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Sin embargo, no funcionó su cuerpo estaba pegado a la pared, giró su cabeza, su mirada vio la entrada a la habitación a su lado, aún podía escapar, al menos eso pensó hasta que un fuerte brazo se interpuso entre su escape y él. Volteó y allí estaba, mucho más cerca, mirándolo de una manera, en la que jamás pensó ser observado, era como si lo deseara. No pudo evitarlo, su pulso se fue acelerando y sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

- "Respóndeme una pregunta Camus."

- "Dime" – Respondió el aludido nervioso, jamás pensó sentirse así, estaba muy vulnerable, se sentía un niño ante aquel personaje que con sólo mirarlo podía hacerlo sentir… desnudo.

Entonces fue cuando supo que no había forma de salir de esta, Milo había cerrado la puerta, mientras le hablaba, sin quitarle la mirada de encima en algún momento.

- "Tu y yo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero nunca hemos sido muy cercanos ¿no es cierto?" – Preguntó, mientras su mirada analizaba cada gesto y movimiento de su, por así decirlo, presa.

Ante aquella pregunta, Camus sólo pudo hacer un gesto de afirmación, su corazón latía a diez mil por minuto, sentía su rostro arder y tal vez era así, total el que le miraba tenía una fama extraña de ser algo piromaniaco.

- "¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos conocemos mejor?"

La insinuación y el anonadamiento del acuariano bastó para que Milo desapareciera el espacio que había entre ellos, su cuerpo estaba pegado al del aguador desde los pies hasta sus pectorales y fue cuando sucedió, aquellas manos se aferraron a su cuello y sujetaron su barbilla y lo besó, fue un beso que tímidamente fue correspondido por Camus, el cual seguía en un completo estado de shock, hasta que poco a poco, fue dejándose llevar por la pasión que emanaba ese escorpión y que lo iba rodeando, filtrándose en cada uno de sus poros, cual veneno.

Milo no perdió tiempo, sus manos pasaron del cuello de Camus a su cintura, acariciándola, subiendo por aquellos abdominales, los cuales describieron fácilmente sobre aquel pedazo de tela, luego su pecho, donde se quedaron varios minutos, torturando los pezones de aquel, que no sabía hacer más nada que mantener sus manos en el cuello de aquel cazador, que no le daría oportunidad de opinar acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, leves gemidos fueron saliendo de sus labios, estaba tan embelesado con todas las sensaciones, que ni siquiera supo cuando empezó a emitirlos. Lo que siguió fueron su espalda y aquel culo tan redondo y firme, que fue apretado con fiereza, provocando más gemidos llenos de placer. El cuello de Camus era asaltado con besos húmedos y ardientes, que iban dejando huellas, entre cada succión…

- "Te deseo, Camus." - Susurró al oído del aguadero, mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. - "Y lo que deseo lo consigo." -Finalizó colocando uno de sus dedos dentro de la boca de Camus, para que este lo succionara.

Las manos traviesas del escorpioncito soltaron uno a uno cada botón de aquella camisa, hasta que finalmente aquellos hermosos pectorales vieron luz, al igual que los abdominales del aguadero. El cazador se tomó unos segundos para analizar a su presa, sin duda había tenido muchos amantes bellos, pero lo que tenía al frente iba más allá, su cuerpo era sencillamente… tan tentador y, a la vez, tan bello como el cristal. Sujetó al aguadero y lo tiró sobre su cama, para así colocarse arriba de él, seductoramente, y seguir explorando. Sus labios se colocaron en su cuello nuevamente y sus manos en su pecho, torturando sus pezones nuevamente, simplemente le encantaban. Después de marcar cada rincón de aquel níveo cuello, fue bajando, dando besos y lamiendo, hasta llegar a aquellos botones color café, los cuales besó y mordió, excitando más a Camus, el cual sentía un calor que iba en aumento en su entrepierna.

Siguió con los abdominales, en donde su lengua se encargó de fastidiar bastante a su ombligo y, divisó un obstáculo en su navegación. Miró a Camus, el cual se encontraba en una especie de embriaguez, sonrió maliciosamente y dejó que su mano lo torturara un poco más, le fascinaba hacer eso. Su mano tocó su miembro, el cual fue adquiriendo un mayor tamaño y más dureza. Los gemidos de Camus iban aumentando en volumen, susurraba su nombre, pidiéndole que se detuviera, lo cual era, para Milo, la autorización que más clara podía haber en el mundo. Pero su víctima no lo dejó, lo sujetó de los brazos atrayéndolo hacia él, y le besó, tan a quemarropa, se había olvidado de todos sus juramentos y promesas, sólo deseaba sentir, tocar y escuchar…

Continuará…

-----------------------------


End file.
